A Rockstar's Star
by BledOutRomance
Summary: Kagome is a 21 Year old junior in college, working hard toward her future. InuYasha is a 22 year old rock star, famous for his good looks and amazing talent. What happens when InuYasha attends the same college as Kagome and she becomes his tutor, Love?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha or any of the characters involved, Rumiko Takahashi has and always will.

AN: This is the first story I have written in a while, and will make it as well written as possible everyone. Without further ado, on with the story:

Chapter One

The suitcase was lying open on the pink bedspread, its contents consisting of jeans, blouses, sweatshirts, and any other miscellaneous articles of clothing the girl could find scattered in her closet. Kagome Higurashi, a 21 year old woman, was silently packing up her belongings to return to college that September as a junior. Getting grades that were well over average also made her a peer mediator that year, which meant that she could tutor fellow students, as well as help make the new students feel comfortable.

Kagome hummed to herself, quickly folding all of her clothes and neatly placing them in her suitcase. As it began to fill itself to the brim, she zipped it shut and lifted it, placing it against the wall near her door.

"I sure am going to miss this room..." she sighed to herself, smoothing the bedspread and walking to her closet to pull out a small pink duffle bag. Kagome attended Iona college in New Rochelle, New York. Looking back to her freshman year as a transfer student from Japan, memories flooded her mind, occupying it completely.

'Freshman year... what an interesting year that was.' she thought to herself, grinning at the memories. Kagome had dated a boy for the first three months of freshman year, a boy named Hojo. He was persistent with her, always asking her on dates and checking up on her. They became an item, eventually, however when late December rolled around, Hojo had broken it off.

_'Hey, Kagome, wait up,' Hojo gently put his hand on her shoulder, catching his breath._

_'Hojo, hi, what is wrong? I thought you had class today?' she questioned him, holding her books against her chest, patiently waiting for him to breathe steadily again._

_'We need to talk. I cannot hold this in, I just cannot keep leading you on like this,' he whispered, looking down to the ground._

_Kagome's heart started to beat faster, clenching her books tightly against her chest. 'What're you talking about Hojo, what is this all of a sudden, have I done something?' she sighed, and he quickly grabbed her hands. _

_'You have been an amazing girlfriend, Kagome, but I am not the man you think I am... I've been cheating on you, with another. I am sorry, gomen nasai.' He bowed his head, and she dropped his hands._

_'Well then, who is it? How long?' she pressed him with her questions, her eyes demanding answers. She stared at him for a long while._

_'You do not know her, Kagome. It's been almost a month now...' Hojo said quietly, pinching the bridge of his nose as he waited for the worst._

_'I see. To be completely honest, Hojo, I am not upset. I'm more angry right now, that you lied to me, than anything. You're right though, you're not the man I thought you were. You're just a __**little boy.**__' She glared at him, and turned on her heel to walk away from him before he could say anything more._

_'Kagome, wait - ' he shouted, running towards her. Before he could catch her though, he seemed to have slipped on ice, falling backwards. He laid there, letting the cold caress his back, staring up into the white sky. Hojo watched Kagome's figure as it retreated, growing smaller and smaller until she was completely gone from his sight._

Kagome snapped out of her daydream, grinning at the thought of it. 'What a mistake he made...' She thought. Kagome was not conceited, but she knew that she deserved someone who could take care of her, and let her take care of him too, someone to trust, and be trusted by. Glancing at the clock, it read 5:45 PM, and she realized how late it was.

She placed towels and toiletry items into her duffle bag, such as razors, shampoo, toothpaste, and her toothbrush. Once finished packing her bags, she dragged them one by one down the steps of her house, and into the quiet living room, leaving them by the front door.

'I am so tired, maybe a nice bath before I go to bed...' she relaxed at the thought of a hot bubble bath, and treaded the steps back upstairs to her bedroom.

Kagome Higurashi lived alone, with just her cat, Buyo, for company. Her mother decided to move into a smaller house on the other side of town with Sota, Kagome's younger brother, shortly after Kagome went to college. Mrs. Higurashi claimed that the house was too big, and got so lonely after she was gone for so long. So as a gift, Mrs. Higurashi granted the house to Kagome. She remembered her mother saying "think of it as an early graduation present, dear," with a small grin.

Stepping into the bathroom, she turned the nozzles of the tub and felt the water til it was just the right temperature to fill the tub. Shedding all of her clothes quickly, the young girl stared at herself in the mirror. She had long, wavy brown hair and bright blue eyes, creamy skin, and curves in all the right places. Sighing contently, she turned around and dipped her toes into the water, letting out a small "eep!" before sinking into the water, letting it come over her, and relax her. Kagome soaked, poking bubbles with her fingertips and thinking...

'It's been so long since I've been able to just relax. Who knew a summer job could be so stressful? But It was worth it.' she giggled. Kagome had worked as a receptionist in a gynocologist's office. Of all places to work, it had to be a gynocologist's office. She stumbled across it one day in the paper, reading the ad, and calling on it quickly. The job paid well over $16.00 an hour, and Kagome knew the doctor had a crush on her as well. Thus, resulting in Kagome's bank account growing immensely within the two months she worked there.

When she resigned at the end of the summer, the doctor told her that if at any time she needed a job, to come to him, and he would set her up with one immediately. She knew it was out of pure generosity and affection, but she had no attraction to him and planned to keep it that way.

After her bath, Kagome had dressed for bed and snuggled into her warm sheets, closing her eyes, and letting sleep take her into the world of dreams...

* * *

The night was just beginning to set in, as the young, determined man signaled for a waitress. InuYasha Taisho was sitting in his favorite bar with a gorgeous young girl. He smirked as she stared at him, hopeful that he'd take a liking to her.

"Waitress, check please!" InuYasha suavely asked the young girl, ending the sentence with a smile that made her blush ten shades of red.

"Y-yes sir, right away," she walked over to the register, ringing all of his items up before printing out a receipt and sliding it onto his table. InuYasha nodded in acknowledgement, glancing at the price before leaving a few twenty-dollar bills in the small folder that held the receipt.

"After you, babe," he smiled at his date. Her name was Yuka, and she was a pretty girl, 22 years old, going to school part-time. Yuka just giggled, grabbing her coat and leading the way out of the restaurant. As soon as they were out of sight from the public eye, InuYasha pressed her up against the cold brick wall of the restaurant, biting her neck and whispering into her ear.

"Inubaby, stop it! Heh, wait til we get home, I'll show you what it's like to have a _really_ good time," she moaned a little bit as he nibbled at her neck, kissing up to her lips.

"I could take you right here, I know you can't resist me Yuka," he whispered into her ear, sending shivers down her spine. Suddenly, InuYasha felt a slight vibration coming from his back pocket. Growling, he pulled away from the hormonal girl and reached into his back pocket, flipping his cell phone open.

"What do you want!" InuYasha snapped, angry that his date was being interrupted..

"InuYasha, get your ass _home_! For Kami's sake, you're a rockstar man! Who knows what the papers will say about you being out, with a girl no less I'm sure, they'll have a field day with it!" Miroku scolded him over the phone. "If you don't come back, I'll be forced to send Sesshomaru, and you and I both know that won't turn out pretty man." He said quietly into the receiver.

"Keh, whatever, it's not like I have a fucking bed time or anything, I'm 22 years old!" InuYasha hung up the phone and sighed angrily, clenching his fists for a moment before turning his eyes to the woman before him.

"I guess the date's over..." she whispered to him, wrapping her arms seductively around his neck, pressing herself into him.

"Yeah. Sorry, Yuna. I'll talk to you later, okay?" he pulled away from her, not realizing his mistake.

"It's Yuka. Okay Inubaby, bye!" She gave him a quick kiss on the lips, before walking over to her car. Turning the keys in the ignition, she started it, revved the engine, and sped out of the restaurant parking lot. InuYasha, who was still angry, stomped towards his SUV, jumping in and starting it up quickly. Taking one last glance at his phone, he chucked it into the backseat and pulled out, nearly hitting an old woman who happened to be walking to her car with her husband. He growled and sped off, towards home.

'I guess it'll just be another night spent alone,' he thought to himself coldly, knowing that when he did arrive home, he'd hear it from Sesshomaru and his father, Inu No Taishou.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha or any of the characters involved, Rumiko Takahashi has and always will.

AN: This is the first story I have written in a while, and will make it as well written as possible everyone. Without further ado, on with the story!

Chapter Two

Kagome's slumber was awoken by a shrill beeping coming from near her bed. Turning over, she hit the menacing alarm clock and sat up slowly, rubbing her sleep-filled eyes.

'Ugh. School today. This stinks.' Kagome groaned and put her feet flat on the ground, standing up and trudging into the bathroom slowly. As she glanced at herself in the mirror. 'Wow, I resemble medusa... We could be twins,' Kagome laughed at the thought a little, grabbing a brush and putting it through her hair quickly. Then, she brushed her teeth and gave herself a toothy grin in the mirror. The young girl walked back into her room, picking up a new set of clothes for the day. Changing, she felt refreshed, before she turned her attention to her alarm clock to check the time. '10:04... shit!' she mentally hit herself, throwing her pajamas into the laundry basket and making her bed.

Kagome was a very neat girl. She always kept her house sparkling, in case she wanted to have any unexpected guests over, and made sure that before she left for college, that her bed was made, and the house was spotless. 'It's always nice to come home to a clean house,' she grinned, treading down her steps after she turned off all the lights in her room and grabbed her cat carrier. Eyeing the living room for Buyo, she saw him nowhere.

"Pssst. Here Buyo, here boy," she whispered, getting down on her hands and knees til she saw the kitten pop out from around the corner. Kagome smiled and lifted him gently in her arms, running her fingers over his soft fur before placing him in his cage and locking it. Making sure there wasn't anything she had forgotten, Kagome grabbed her bags along with the carrier and stepped out the door with them, resting them on the porch.

She sighed slowly and took one last glance into the house before closing the front door behind her and locking it. She grabbed the suitcase and slung the duffle bag's strap over her shoulder, starting towards her car, down the shrine steps. Kagome looked at all the cherry blossom trees, remembering how nicely they had bloomed that summer. It was amazing to watch as the pink petals of the blossoms fell off slowly, and blew in the summer breeze, showering the green grass beautifully. She smiled to herself, approaching her car.

Kagome hit the trunk button, and watched it pop open, shoving her enormous suitcase and duffle bag in right next to each other. Most of her other belongings, such as food, movies, and her TV had already been delivered to the dorm room she had received papers for in the mail earlier that summer. All she had to do was set them up, and bring her other bags in. Honestly, Kagome loved college, but was excited to get out into the world and see what it held for her. She wanted to explore it and size it up, see what reality was all about.

Speeding off down the road, the girl took her last glances at the quiet streets of the japanese neighborhood she lived in, and felt a tug at her heart. 'I'm going to miss this place... good thing it's only for 2 months,' she frowned at the thought, but reached towards the volume knob on her console, turning her music up. Driving through twists and turns, she drove for almost an hour before she arrived at the airport. Digging through her purse to pull out her plane ticket and ID, she jumped out of the car and held it tightly before slinging her chic bogo bag over her shoulder and slamming the door shut. Kagome walked back to her trunk and pulled out her suitcase and her duffle bag, rolling the suitcase behind her, dufflebag on her shoulder. Once she was in the lobby of the airport, she consulted an assistant who scanned her bags and told her which plane she could leave her luggage on until it took off. Kagome thanked the woman gratefully and walked towards the boarding tunnel, stepping through it, and entering her plane.

It was nice, almost luxurious. She had first class flying, since it was a fifteen hour flight from Japan to America. Could anyone blame her for wanting to be comfortable? She chuckled, slowly walking through the aisles to find her seat. After she found it, she opened the compartment for luggage and was about to fill it with her bags when a young man came to assist her.

"Please, let me help you," the man said, and winked at her seductively. Kagome didn't have a chance to resist as he had already lifted her bags up and into the compartment. She blushed before turning to him,

"Thank you very much, sir," and bowed her head to him, smiling.

"No problem, you know..." he came close to her and whispered in her ear, "has anyone ever told you that you've got the sexiest little body? I bet I could make you feel things you've never felt before," but she slapped him across the face, and stepped away. 'Figures,' she glared at him and walked away, leaving a stunned young man watching her as she grumbled about rude men.

Kagome walked off through the boarding tunnel and looked around curiously, waiting to spot her mother and little brother.

"Kagome!" Her mother breathed out heavily, running up to her and capturing her in a warm embrace.

"Mama, Thank goodness you're here," Kagome murmured into her mothers shoulder, hugging her back. Her mother let go of her, turning to Sota, and nudging him towards his sister. She gently ruffled his hair, hugging him and giggling at his reaction towards their mom.

"Oh my baby girl is growing up _so_ quickly... A junior in college already!" her mother was very proud of her, and Kagome knew that, as she blushed lightly. "I'll miss you so much, dear," her mother smiled sadly at her.

"Yeah, me too Kagome. You better come back soon, and stay out of trouble, I don't want to have to kick anyone's ass," Sota laughed, and his mother gave him a glare for his poor language.

The small family laughed together, before a loud voice came over the speakers in the lobby, announcing that the plane to America was about to take off.

"Bye mama, I love you, I'll be back soon!" Kagome said, giving her a hug and squeezing her tightly. Turning to her brother, she smiled and hugged him as well, before saying "I'll be safe, no worries. Take care of yourself, all right?" and he just nodded in acknowledgement. Kagome ruffled his hair again and waved to both of them as she walked towards the boarding tunnel once again.

Once on the plane, the young girl quickly found her seat and sat down, noticing that there was no one next to her. In fact, most of the seats in first class were empty. 'Hmph,' she pondered the thought for a second, before she shrugged it off and buckled in. After a few short announcements from the pilot, they took off.

Kagome looked out the window and sighed slowly, as she had many times before that day, and let herself drift off into daydreams, knowing that in about fifteen hours, she'd be back in the busy city of New York, and that once there, she'd be working hard for two whole months. What she didn't know, was that for the first time in a long time, she'd meet a guy she could trust. A guy, that she could fall in love with...

* * *

InuYasha woke up to pounding on his door, along with a few screams from the culprit who insisted on pounding loudly. Growling, he flung himself out of bed angrily and ripped open the door to reveal a very stoic Sesshomaru.

"What... the fuck..." InuYasha demanded, waiting for his brother to enlighten him and tell him _why_ he was pounding on his door this early in the morning.

"Get dressed little brother. Your belongings are packed and in the limo," Sesshomaru stated calmly, crossing his arms.

"Ready for what?!" His brother shouted at him, walking towards his closet and grabbing a tight red shirt and black jeans to change into. He heard his brother chuckle behind him and turned his eyes on him.

"You're attending school at Iona, do you not remember the discussion your father, you, and I had? We agreed on it."

"Keh, that was no fucking agreement, more of you making my decisions for me! This isn't even fair! I don't need to go to god damned school!" InuYasha grated out through his teeth, ready to rip his brothers throat out for doing this to him. Sure, they had never been close, but to send him away to another country for _schooling?_ Pathetic. He was a rockstar, he didn't need schooling.

"Get ready, **now.** Or I'll send father up hear, dear brother," Sesshomaru demanded, walking away and slamming the door shut behind him.

'Keh...whatever.' InuYasha thought to himself angrily, tossing his dirty clothes on the bed and walking into the bathroom to brush his hair and teeth. After putting a brush through his mess of silver hair, and brushed his teeth, he smiled at himself, making sure his whites were pearly. 'Heh, need to impress the ladies,' he grinned to himself.

Jumping suavely down the steps towards the front hall, InuYasha treaded into the kitchen. Looking around, he only saw the maids his father had hired, along with the cook, Kazuna.

"Hey Kazuna, anything good I can take with me? I'm going out," InuYasha asked him gruffly, waiting for his reply.

"Sure, there's some hot water that was just boiled on the stove, and the ramen cups are just above the stove, where they usually are." Kazuna nodded towards the stove.

InuYasha's eyes danced at the mention of ramen, his all time favorite food. Walking towards the stove to open the cabinets, he saw that they had restocked on every flavor possible. Deciding he wanted chicken flavored, he clawed the cup open at the top and poured the boiling water into the cup, letting it permeate through the noodles. InuYasha could feel his mouth start to salivate at the thought of his beloved ramen.

"Thank's Kazuna, bye man," he nodded his head towards the cook before walking out of the kitchen, and to the front door. Still angry that he had to go to school this fall, he stirred his ramen angrily before whipping the front door open and staring out across the enormous front lawn, complete with a U-shaped driveway and fountain with flowers lining the edge of it. Sighing, he walked down the steps towards the limo, quietly nodding in thanks to the limo driver as he opened the door and shut it behind him.

When InuYasha stepped into the limo, he came face to face with his father. The older man patted gestured for his son to sit down on the seat across from him, knowing that he'd be angry about the decision to send him to school in America.

"I know, I know, you're mad at me. This is what we think is best for you though..." Inu no Taisho started. He watched his son for the reaction he was expecting.

"I don't understand why you think I need schooling, aren't I smart enough dad?" InuYasha snapped back. "I'm a rockstar, I wrote the music that made us, _the demons of the jewel_, famous! Don't you think that means _anything?_" he continued.

"I know you did, but music's got nothing to do with it son! You need to be informed of the world around you and to learn things, you need to go to school... this is what's best for you, I know you don't agree right now, but in time your view on it may differ.. Who knows, you might even like America," his father breathed out, sadness weighing in his eyes at his sons reaction towards the decision to send him to school.

"Keh. Whatever." InuYasha grunted, finishing off his ramen cup. Tossing it in the mini trash can the limo had between the seats, he sat back and watched the scenery go by through tinted windows.

'I hope there's cute girls there, if not, this place is _really_ going to be a waste,' he chided silently to himself. The ride to the private jet he knew his father had booked took a short thirty minutes, as they arrived in the parking lot. InuYasha stepped out once the door was opened and noticed his luggage being taken onto the plane by two chauffeurs dressed in black suits. Shrugging, he turned to look at his dad, glaring at him.

"Please, try to understand... I'm your father, and this is what's best for you son. You'll do it, and you'll do it well," Inu No Taisho said to him, pulling him into a manly embrace between father and son. InuYasha hugged him back a little bit, and just grunted in reaction at what his father had said.

"Bye dad, I'll see you soon," InuYasha stated simply, nodding towards him before walking off towards his private jet plane. Boarding it, he took one last look towards his dad, who was waving with a far off look in his eyes. InuYasha waved smally, before he walked into the jet and the shuttle door shut and locked behind him. Looking around, he saw that he had everything he would need for a comfortable trip to America, including a mini-fridge, TV, his laptop in its case, and video games too. However, all he wanted to do right now, was sleep.

Last night, InuYasha had tossed and turned in bed, not being able to sleep. Thoughts of the past kept running through his head, the girl who took his heart and smashed it into so many pieces... She broke him. There was a part of him that would never be the same again, and he knew it.

InuYasha slid onto the bed and rolled on his side, closing his eyes. It took him a while, but eventually, the hanyou fell into a peaceful sleep to America...


End file.
